Cursed Guardian
by life-without-love-23
Summary: for a squib life is hard, especially when your parents try to kill you painfully, society doesn't accept you and your family has a history of disowning relatives over nothing. And for a certain squib life is teasing her by throwing a wizarding school invite at her knowing she can't do magic. OC story, t for use of language
1. Chapter 1 new start

**CURSED GUARDIAN: Chapter 1**

**A/N: ****I do not own harry potter although if it did than harry would be more badass and in slytherin lol. And also my OC is going to change her name in the next chapter or the one after that.**

Being a pureblood wizard was hard, everyone expects you to behave in a certain way and be perfect in poise, manners, and the way you act about certain situations.

My parents thought that they'd prepared me for every situation I could possibly face when I grew up, such as;

How to accept a proposal of marriage from a wizard, whose blood status was to my family's liking,

How to turn down a proposal from a wizard's whose bloodline was not to my parents liking,

How to handle success, and failure,

And how to talk to wizards who have good reputation, and what to talk about.

Obviously I am way too young to experience any of these, being only 10 years old -nearly 11-, However, my parents never considered the worst situation that a pureblood family can face, one where a negative reaction is the only appropriate one. Unfortunately for me, I had to be one of them, a freak of wizard nature. A squib

Being a squib is something no magical family ever wants; no matter who you are being a squib is like a curse. This curse would mean that all that my parents had taught me has gone to waste, because no man of any status would want to marry me. Success would be hard to come by, wizards wouldn't want anything to do with me let alone have a civil conversation, and worst of all, my parents don't want anything to do with me.

I can still remember the moment when I was four years old and my father was angrily packing all the clothes that cost the least in a battered, worn, old, and small brown suitcase while my mother shouted at me for this thing I could not control.

_ok this is a flash back so imagine the low contrast and sparkly transitions in your mind_

"Do you even realize that your years on this earth have just been a long and prolonged show of how useless you are to this family, and how much of a burden you bring to the most pureblooded family the wizarding world has ever seen? As if it wasn't bad enough that my blood traitor sister married a filthy muggle and had a little abomination of nature, now I have to handle a dirty, filthy squib as a daughter!" my mothers face was bright red from all her shrieking.

"But mother-"

"SILENCE YOU FILTHY BLOOD TRAITOR! I don't ever want you to acknowledge any relation to me ever again, or to this family of whom you shame with your presence! And I thought that my cousin being in Gryffindor was bad! If I had known when you were born that you were going to be a squib I would have gone to the nearest river and held you under until the bubbles stopped!"

_Out of flash back_

At the time my four-year-old mind couldn't understand what this woman I had idolized was shouting at me for. But now that I look back at it her next actions made sense.

_Back to flash back_

My mothers face drastically changed from staring into my soul with fury blazing in her gaze to staring blankly into space with a contemplating, crazed look in her eyes. She turned to look to father just as he stopped frantically throwing things into the case and punching them in to make space. His eyes went dark as a smirk crawled onto his face and his eyes slowly looked towards me with evil intent clear on his fetures, and he said.

"well that can still be arranged." I didn't know what he meant but a shiver ran down my back and I fought the urge to cry harder. My mother and father stood in front of me and started to get there wands out and point them at me, I couldn't get any closer to the wall but I tried.

" I am sorry Saffron, but it's for the best." Said my father with an odd gleam in his dark eyes.

"Darling, stop crying or we will make it more painful!" shouted my mother, so I tried harder.

"Good bye Saffron … CRUCIO!" Pain shot through me like a lightning bolt setting my nerves on fire and I screamed so much it felt like my throat was bleeding.

Then glass from the windows blew up and the door burst into splinters like hundreds of blow darts soring through the room. And roughly 7 men ran in all aiming their wands at my parents shouting in a wave of confusion until they started shouting in unison

"DROP YOUR WANDS! GET DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW!" And other things I didn't quite catch.

I was still on the ground from the curse and I didn't have a wand so I didn't need to do much except try and catch my breath and cry a little from the echoing pain.

One of the seven men looked at me with wide eyes and his mouth kept on opening and closing like a fish out of water as one of the tallest guys ordered the others to take my parents away and he turned to the first guy and asked why he was just standing around and without a word pointed towards me. The taller guy turned and looked down and his expression reminded me of the other guy's.

"Oh merlin … Stevens, umm, take that girl to Harrison, check if she's ok"

"Yes sir"

The first guy took a step towards me and then I screamed my lungs out and pulled myself under my bed where I kept my blankey and cuddly toy bunny for when I wanted to hide.

"Uh, Kingsley could you help me get her out?" and so the two men got on their knees and dragged me out kicking and screaming.

"Little girl, please listen" said the taller man called Kingsley, I was running out of energy but I kept struggling in the man's arms stupidly believing that my parents would save me but I dismissed the thought as soon as it came. A second later I stopped resisting and started hysterically crying into the man called Kingsley's robes.

"shh, shh, it's going to be ok" that was the last thing I heard before my world went black.

For the next few hours I felt like I closed my eyes for one second and woke up the next in pain. When my eyes adjusted the first thing I noticed was two men talking to each other while looking through a window with their backs to me. One of them was the man from earlier -I think his name was Kingsley- and the other man was very old, I could tell this because his long hair was a silvery-gray.

"So who is that girl?" asked the older man.

"Well were not sure but we think that she is called saffron, from what we heard of the conversation before we stormed the place, the poor kid got the cruciatus curse at the age of three or four. Also we think, but it's not a definite, that she may be their daughter, well she kind of looks like them but why would they use the cruciatus curse on their own daughter?"

"I may know why…" the old man said gravely.

"Well what is it?" Kingsley turned to face the old man but the old man continued to stare out of the window.

" When searching around there house we found certain things that may explain a lot of things about that little girl, we found a letter on the dining room table from a unknown healer saying many things about the girl, first of is her name, you were right her name is Saffron, and that she is unfortunately a squib."

"Oh, I now understand why they would do that, knowing them." Kingsley's voice was suddenly very solemn.

"So what do we do with her Albus?" Kingsley said as they turned around and saw Saffron siting up in the hospital bed staring intently at her.

"It's rude to talk about someone when you think they aren't listening, isn't it?" I asked because I was sure it was wrong but these adults were doing it, so I wasn't sure if my parents lied or if these men were just rude.

" Yes it is young lady, but sometimes it is necessary for adults to do it some times depending on what they need to say." Said the old man.

Seeing as I was taught to be polite I hopped off of the bed, walked up to the guy and shook his hand.

"What's your name?"

"Albus Dumbledore, and what is your full name little one?"

"I don't like my name…"

"Well I am sure I will be able to help you change it, but I need to know what it is first"

After a few moments of thought I remembered why I couldn't tell the nice old man.

"My Mummy told me I cant call my self by my family's name because I shame it." My eyes started to water as I remembered how my parents hurt me recently.

"Aww, shh, it's ok. Maybe if you tell us it than we can change it for you. So what's your name?" asked Kingsley.

" My name is Saffron Ryann LeStrange, it's nice to meet you."

_**A/N**_

**Dun dun duuuuuunnnn! Lol, so this is my first of many harry potter related stories so I hope you like it. Without my Beta Tom I would be oblivious to all the grammatical errors I made (and I made a fuck load!)**

**But I would still be an idiot no matter what. :D**


	2. Chapter 2 fights

**CURSED GUARDIAN: Chapter 2**

**A/N: ****I do not own harry potter although if I did than Severus Snape and either Lucius Malfoy or Remus Lupin would be hooking up ; )**

Four year old Saffron's POV

After Albus and Kingsley had left I only had a few minutes alone to myself, for the most of it I just cried from the memories of how the only two people I trusted with my safety hurt me.

Just remembering the pain made my whole body go numb as if every feeling I feel from now on is just a gust of wind compared to the hurricane of pain I experienced yesterday, like the feel of the clothes on me rubbing agents my skin and air entering my lungs was just so insignificant compared to my skin feeling like it was on fire while being cut open with rusty knives over and over again.

Then a man-well closer to a boy than a man- wearing white robes walked in and looked up from his scrolls when hearing my sobbing and rushed over to the seat next to my bed and placed his ridiculously large hand on my back and started making circles with his fingers. His attempts at soothing didn't help because I kept on hugging my knees to my chest while crying on them.

Then I felt a tap on my shoulder so I looked up to his browny-green eyes and he pulled something out of his inner pocket of his robe and handed it to me. It took me a few moments to realize that the light gray thing in my hand was my toy bunny from under my bed, without a second delay I attacked the man in a neck crushing hug, and he just patted my back with one of his big hand while hugging me back with the other arm.

I took a moment to take in that he smelt of cherries and fresh linen before my thoughts were interrupted by a throaty chuckle from the door. I pulled back from the hug to see the old man from earlier looking at me with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I see you have met Harrison, he is the Healer in training that we assign to possibly dangerous auror missions just in case someone needs quick on hand medical attention. He doesn't really like talking but when he dose talk its to say something important." I looked towards Harrison and he just smiled and waved at me.

"Hello Harrison" I said and he smiled wider and held out his hand in a hand shaking position so I shook his hand and smiled while saying "It's nice to meet you."

"Well we have a lot to discus Saf-"

"Don't call me that, please" I interrupted because I don't like my name one bit and want to change it as soon as possible.

"Well that's one of the many things we need to discus, so if you would leave us for a few minuets Harrison." At that Harrison scuffed my hair and left the room and closed the door behind him.

"Let's talk first about where you are going to live now, I found one of your relatives that is willing to look after you since your godmother and godfather don't"

"Why don't they want to look after me?"

"Because you are a squib"

"What's a squib?"

He seemed to pause at this, while thinking very carefully about how he chooses his next words.

"A squib is a person who has at least one magical parent and isn't magic, it's like the opposite of a muggleborn where a child is born with no magical ancestors"

That kind of made sense, my parents had raised me to be magical, they hate muggles, and when I turn out to be more muggle than magical then they treat me like one. It's sad but it's what I would expect from them.

"So what are the people who are willing to have me like?"

"Well it's one of your aunts on your mothers side, she has a muggle husband and a daughter about seven years older than you. Their family is very nice; their daughter is just starting at the school I am the headmaster of. So are you okay with living with them?"

I didn't need to give it a second thought.

"Yes, defiantly"

"Now can I change my name please?"

"Of course, the family's name is Tonks if you want to include it, what did you have in mind?"

" I was thinking of calling myself Sylvia Rae Sykes, just because I like the sound of it." I didn't really give it that much thought but that didn't really matter.

"Well that seems acceptable, would you like to meet your new family? As far as I know you are well enough to leave." When he mentioned meeting them I was nervous and excited at the same time, but I am more excited than nervous so I said yes.

Albus already had my suitcase that my father was packing angrily yesterday and Albus left me alone to get dressed in one of the outfits in the tattered old case.

I chose a black summer dress with a dark brown robe to match my hair and eyes. I closed the case and carried it to the door where Dumbledore was waiting. He took my free hand and guided me through the crowded corridors towards the floo chimneys.

"Have you floo'd before?"

"No, but I have seen it being done before."

With that we stepped into the small area and I waited, and Dumbledore said the address, threw down the powder and then we went up in flames, and I closed my eyes to avoid getting dizzy, but I still felt as if I was on the spinney thing in playgrounds that when your on them seems to get faster the more you try to hold on.

Finally my head stopped spinning and opened my eyes to see that we were in a white room here two stylish cream-colored sofas with red little pillows on each side and a pink and purple doll was abandoned in the middle of them. The room looked very smart but with hints of a child having living here, a doll on the sofa, little drawings in a far corner and little light blue hand prints near the fireplace with a scribbly name written underneath it.

While I was distracted by the colorful splashes in the room I didn't notice a man and woman come in the door until Dumbledore said

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Tonks"

"Oh please Albus, it's Andromeda and Ted. You're making me feel so old." Said the woman

The woman doesn't look scary but for some reason I'm starting to feel extreme shyness and just want to hide behind Dumbledore's robes, so I did and the man started to chuckle.

"She's really not out going is she? I think we found Nymphadora's opposite"

The woman looked at me and smiled sweetly

" Hello dearie, I'm your aunt Andromeda, but you can call me aunty Andy. And this is your uncle Teddy."

"Hi aunty Andy, I'm Sylvia." They looked at me in a confused way, and then looked at Dumbledore for answers.

"Sorry Andromeda, I forgot to mention she wanted to change her name and it's now Sylvia Rae Sykes." There faces started to ease and go back to their happy faces from before.

"Well that sounds lovely. I think it sounds trendy, but what would I know about that." Her smile seemed to be very genuine but looked too much like my mothers so I instinctively looked scared and hid behind Dumbledore a little.

My mind then worked weirdly to think about what I would normally do when my mother scared me, and I thought about the little den I made for my self under my bed where I could hid from the world-specifically my mother and her creepy smile- and have a few moments of stress free peace before someone griped my ankle and ripped me way from my little slice of heaven, and my lilac blankey, and my cuddly toy bunny.

Wait … where is my bunny? Did I pack him? Oh god, I think I left him at the hospital!

My breathing started to quicken and my eyes widened while trying to think of the last time I had seen my bunny, crap! It was on the hospital bed untouched as I was packing my clothes back in the suitcase. Tears seemed to escape from my eyes without my permission and the salty liquid ran down my cheeks when suddenly someone bumped into me from behind me knocking me head over heals. In that instant all those in the room who had wands were waving it at the tall male who fell on me.

The weight of the guy lifted from me nearly immediately and I felt two strong but thin hands under my armpits lifting ne on my feet to face a man with patches of soot on his angelic face, dirty blond hair and blindingly white lab coat, his chocolate and mint colored eyes and pearly white teeth seemed to be the only things about him that didn't have any soot on them. Harrison.

He lipsed the word sorry and handed me something from his pocket, and like before I didn't recognize the object that I had held close to my heart for years. There was something on my bunny, a note. Saying, "you forgot this" I looked up to those big brown eyes and grinned like a maniac, like my mum.

11 year old Sylvia's POV

That was the last time I thought about my birth mother until now. I was going through school options with my aunt, uncle and head teacher. This was the fifth time this month I had to go to this room because I was protecting little kids from this ass hole called Dudley, I felt really sorry for his cousin who was the reason why I was in here three of the five times.

I felt sick that I seemed to be the only person who stood up to that fat ass, but it wouldn't be the first time I seemed to want and try to help the little guy of a situation. So far in my life I have been kicked out of two schools for fighting, fair enough I started it all the fights but it was only because I know that the victim cant handle it.

I can see in my aunt's eyes that she regrets sending me to karate lessons, but to be fair at the time she thought that later in life I would need it to protect myself since I don't have magic on my side.

In my opinion I think that it's unfair that magic goes down in blood lines, I wish that the small helpless victims could use magic, so people like Jane, frank and Dudley's cousin-who I could never remember the name off- could fight back and protect themselves. Dudley's cousin could really use it; it looks like every time that fat fucking pig hits him he sucks the life out of him like an apple juice carton, I wouldn't put it past that tubby twat to eat anything.

" Well you should focus more on why our niece would kick the stuffing out of that pig, rather than where she should go now, and you'll see that it's the same reason as the last time and the time before. Because that giant sack of shit-"

"Language Mrs. Tonks, there is a child present" Mrs. Smith looked at me and I said

" What? I don't give a fuck, go ahead aunty"

A smirk crawled on my face when I saw the appalled look on Mrs. Smith's face.

"As I was saying, that giant sack of shit was beating up another kid who couldn't fight back so my little Sylvia helped the victim."

"But it's not her place or job to beat up children."

"Well she was doing a better job than the staff who are meant to stop fights," said my uncle angrily.

"The point is still the fact that Sylvia cant stay here anymore, she is too much of a menace and the students are afraid of her-" and with that sentence I snapped.

"You lying bitch! None of the students are scared of me, they smile at me and pat me on the back before classes, there is even a small group of kids who follow me, who ask me to teach them to fight back and encourage me to kick Dursley's ass more often."

" The point still stands that you broke a boys wrist today and it's not the first time you've hurt him. So I am informed to tell you that you are expelled from here with only a week left of school left. You are to go back you your lesson and collect your things and return any library books you may have and leave the school at once!"

At the moment I'm so tempted to spit on her desk, or better yet her face, but I resist the urge since I know it will mean more trouble. So I leave with a guardian holding to each of my hands, and on the way out my uncle patted my shoulder and I look up to hear him whisper "well done".

"Honey we're just going to hang around the front gate, gather your things and meet us there." Said my uncle while scuffing my short brown hair. I can still remember why my hair resembled a boy's style, in the second fight I had with Dursley he got a lucky shot and busted my lower lip, then he spat a chewing gum in my beautiful wavy brown hair.

After five minuets of walking I finally got to my class room and Jane's smiling face was the first thing I saw and then when she noticed that I wasn't smiling back her face fell.

" Did you get in trouble?"

"Of course I did, I broke his bloody wrist."

"Is it serious? The punishment I mean"

"I'm expelled as of now"

Her bright blue eyes began to water and I wrapped my arms around her knowing this was the last time I would see her again because she lives locally and I have to catch two trains to get here every day.

"It's ok, l'll keep in touch." And with that I left the classroom with my bag, I grabbed the book I had to return before I could leave this hellhole. It was a book of poems; one of my favorite pass times was to read poetry since I couldn't make one to save my life.

While I was trying to think of my favorite poem in this book I didn't see that the door to the library was closed so I got a face full of wood and glass, fortunately the glass window didn't brake, but I couldn't say the same for my nose. I felt the warm crimson blood drip out of my nostrils and it felt weirdly comforting, when my birth mother beat me I remember I liked the blood from the wounds because it meant that the violence was over and the pain would follow shortly.

I felt his presence before I saw his shadow, Harrison. Ever since my life turned upside down when I was four Harrison was always there for me, being the big brother I always wanted to protect me from everyone. Since I was four Harrison made a visit every fortnight and always brought me sweets, he always conveniently arrived when I felt down in the dumps, always being there for me enough that my aunt and uncle set aside a small guest room for him so we could have sleep overs where I would talk and talk, but whenever I asked him if I was boring him he just wrote on his note pad that if I didn't talk than this would be a pretty boring sleep over.

In the sleepovers I discovered that Harrison is 11 years older than me and he hates speaking because when he was in school he spread horrible rumors about a guy a year above him and the guy cornered him and silencio'd him then used the cruciatus curse on him all the while taunting him say "_what's that Harrison? If you want me to stop all you have to do is say." _

In all the years I have known him I have never heard him say a word not even if I scared him, not a peep, squeak or yell. But even though he doesn't speak he is still the best storyteller, the detail he went into so I would understand it easier was amazing. And since I will never experience magic unless a wizard or witch attacks me it was nice to know what I missing out on, so I ask Harrison to tell me about all the spells he knows and what it feels like for each one in detail, and he hasn't disappointed me so far.

He stated to pat all his pockets until he found his little note pad with one page that erased itself whenever you closed it. He continued to pat his pockets and made a annoyed face while he sighed, he then made a writing motion with his right hand and his eyebrows angled in a questioningly way.

"Yeah I think I have a pen, if you have a tissue." I said as I felt the blood run over my lips. I searched my bag as he pulled a napkin out one of his many pockets, and we traded. After I mopped up my blood from the lower half of my face I had the note pad shoved in my face so I grabbed it and read the words out loud; "_your parents want you to hurry up, so they sent me to see what was taking so long. _Oh ok I'll just be a minuet I just need to return this book then were off, and I never have to come back to this place again." I said with glee in my voice as I skipped into the library avoiding hurting myself on the door again.

Mrs. Dolton the librarian is a old woman that has problems hearing people unless they shout and then she gives them a detention for shouting in the library, it was really annoying unless you were the one watching, then it was quite funny. But even though she was a deaf old bat she was lovely and always took an interest in people who looked down. And so when I come in still dabbing at my still bleeding nose she jumped right in and nearly leapt over the desk and rubbed my arm while holding by back while rubbing little circus.

I didn't like saying goodbye permanently so I just gave her a hug put the book on the counter and left without a word.

"Lets leave Harrison."

And with that I was no longer a primary school student and my summer holiday started a week earlier than everyone else.

**There you have it, the end of chapter 2. Sorry it took so long to write, but I seem to be a big fan of procrastinating. Lol. Chapter three will arrive sooner than this chapter did… hopefully. And the next chapter will be longer.**


	3. Chapter 3 Cupcakes and Stars

**CURSED GUARDIAN: Chapter 3**

**A/N **I don't own harry potter but if I did than I would force Severus to wash his hair every day, cos I mean seriously… eww.

Sylvia's POV

With a week off before everyone else I didn't know what to do, continuing to learn different languages seemed boring at the moment, and I had already read all the books about magic in the houses so it seemed pointless. Tonks wasn't due to come back until a week like every child in the country except me, and as soon as she was back then boredom would seem like a distant memory.

Nothing is boring when Tonks is around. I then paid attention to the conversation in the car between aunty Andy and Harrison.

" Are you sure you don't mind Harrison, I mean I know that Healers get a fair bit of leave but I don't want to make you take a week off to look after her, it's just it's busy at the shop at the moment and I don't want her to be alone in the house, she may not be magical but that doesn't mean she's not a menace." She then turned to smile at me jokingly.

He handed her the note pad and smiled, Aunty Andy read it and smiled to herself and handed it back.

"So Harrison is looking after me?"

"Yes Syl, Unfortunately I'm booked double shifts at the shop for the next few days and your uncle Teddy has got a lot of work to do at the office. But Harrison assured me he'll keep you entertained."

I didn't mind that my aunt and uncle worked a lot of hours because I was normally in school while they worked in a local magic shop that sells enchanted moving paintings and a finance office for a local university. And I always have Harrison just in case of situations like this where something doesn't go to plan, And it's pretty cool when your babysitter is also your best friend because you can get away with more things.

We pulled up to the place I have come to call home, but it's not just a home, but the best home possible. The rooms are spacious, the food is always mind blowing with flavor and my favorite part, the family is kind, loving and always-supportive … well the part that was disowned by the rest of them are anyway.

The note pad was dropped on my lap, and I read it out loud, " _So what do you want to do now?_ Could you show me Tarantallegra or show me your patronus again?" I then tried my best puppy dog eyes. And as they usually did, they worked. I can still remember when I first saw Harrison's patronus.

**Flashback four years**

The Cupcakes Harrison and I made look awesome! There were eight in total; two with pink icing and the rest had purple. The pink ones had light Pink, purple and yellow stars, while the purple ones had little brown wands I had made out of chocolate with the light pink, purple and yellow stars shooting out of the tip. The pink ones were for me and the purple ones were for my aunty, uncle and Harrison.

Aunty Andy and Uncle Teddy went to a Christmas party at Uncle Teddy's office so were expected to come home later tonight around 3 in the morning so I won't see them till morning. And Tonks chose to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas, she told Aunty Andy it was to study for the next year, but she sent me a personal letter explaining that there was a guy in her year that she fancied staying at Hogwarts so she wanted to stay so she could get closer to him than a nasty girl who went home who also likes him.

So Harrison was sleeping over and we had it all planned out, we set up the living room so that we had our quilts on a sofa each and then we made cupcakes to eat while we watched a new movie called Little Shop of Horrors, and then Harrison would show me some more spells that I hadn't seen yet.

Harrison then snatched up one of my pink cupcakes from my hand before I took a bite out of it.

"Hey, I was about to eat that one" I said with a little pout on my face, crossing my arms in a huff.

He stuck his finger out at me to indicate that I need to wait for a short amount of time then he picked up a small purple icing pipe up and turned his back to me.

About fifteen seconds later he turned back with a sweet smile on his face and handed back the cupcake and I inspected it to find a few words written on it with icing in Harrisons neat handwriting saying _"You're A Star! Xxx" _just under a few yellow stars.

I looked up to see Harrison with his back to me and my second cupcake missing, the small icing pipe with the purple icing was still there but the pink one was missing. He turned back again and handed me my second cupcake, but instead of pink writing I saw red saying _"My Little Star! Xxx"_ with a little heart outline on the right of the words. Happy tears nearly sprung out of my eyes as I grinned like a very small kid in a toyshop.

Of Corse my curiosity got the better of me and didn't thank him for this but I asked this:

"Did you by red food dye, how did you get red icing?" I knew it was a stupid question but I'm only six, I'm allowed to still ask dumb questions for about another year or so.

He lifted his hands up to his face palms towards me and then he lipsed the word "Magic" while wiggling his fingers, then attacked me with the wiggling fingers in a tickle attack. He stopped just before I nearly peed myself, and I looked at the cupcakes and remembered my manners.

I turned to Harrison and hugged his neck quickly, closing my eyes and smiled to myself before saying:

"Thanks Harrison, I wont eat them, I'll keep them forever." I felt his fingers trace the words "your welcome" on my back, and I smiled blissfully for moment.

Then I heard a noise, the sounds of the front door. But it wasn't the usual sound of the lock smoothly clicking into place; it was loud and harsh sound like scratching, like someone was picking the lock.

Harrison seemed to detect this too and he carried me to the corner of the kitchen after switching the lights off. There was no smile on his face or mine, I had confusion and he had worry. He placed me on the floor and looked me dead in the eye and pointed at me then the floor. To my horror he then turned around before I called his name and he rushed back tapping the side of his pointer finger against his lips.

"Please don't leave me behind Harrison" I whispered, he stopped moving and seemed to consider this for a moment, then nodded. He sat next to me on the floor and wrapped his left arm around my waist, pulling me to his chest where I grabbed my hands around bits of his t-shirt. All the while his right hand had his wand in it; he brought it in front of his face and closed his eyes.

He lipsed somthing and then a sudden light seemed to jump out of his wand and the glow seemed to grow to be the rough shape of a big ball. Then it's eyes opened to show glowing orbs that were bright white, the ball then morphed so it looked like a very fluffy dog, translucent and glowing, but a puppy all the same. It seemed to majestic and powerful in it's strong stance, it looked simply beautiful standing tall ready for anything.

Harrison whispered something that I thought sounded like help into the dog's pointed ear, and it seemed to nod and scampered away quickly.

The scratching noise seemed to continue, until I heard the dreaded click of the lock granting access to the intruder. Harrison then stood up and I grabbed his hand so he wouldn't leave me alone, so he crouched and lead me out of the kitchen all the while his wand was at the ready pointed forward.

Slowly we maneuvered through the bombshell of noisily things all over the living room; crisp packets, balloons that we had drawn smiley faces on earlier and a beany-bag. My heart was beating so hard in my temple I was worried that the intruder could hear it.

I could hear two sets of foot steps coming from the hall, realizing that there was two and that we were out numbered made my heart stop for a moment and then speed up drastically.

I could hear Harrison breathing in and out quickly, like me he was also in a state of panic. Then he looked back at me for a moment with his lips parted as if he was about to say something, then he closed them and his lips twitched in a smile that seemed off, but it would have been weirder if he had smiled properly.

He looked forward again then straightened out his back and rolled his neck and then his shoulder blades and breathed in slowly through his nose and let his breathe out in a huff out of his mouth as he raised out his arm towards the closed door waiting.

The door swung open to reveal two dark figures in the already dark room, and the next few moments were a blur, Harrison pushed me behind him and shouted something and a read light shot towards the now open door and momentarily lit up the rest of the room dimly enough to see the figures duck.

"Hey hey HEY!" said a very familiar woman's voice, in the dark I could see an arm shot up and pat the wall next to them until the figure found the light switch. And the room lit up so I could see that the intruders weren't intruders. It was my Aunty and Uncle. I stood by Harrison side as he dropped his wand and slowly dropped his arm to his side as his other hand shot up to cover his mouth in shock, and I held his right hand. They stood up slowly and shakily looking from me, to Harrison, to his wand.

Complete silence filled the room for a few more moments until I couldn't stand it anymore.

"I'm so sorry Aunty, it's just we thought you were burglars."

**Flash-forward to present day**

It appeared that my Aunt and uncle left the party early because they were pissed and the party was boring, they had forgotten they're front door keys at home, and my aunty hadn't brought her wand with her because it was just a muggle party so she couldn't use alohomora on the locked door. So uncle ted tried lock picking the door like he had seen in a movie, and they tried to keep it quiet because they thought we had gone to bed because my bedroom's lights were off, and so was the guest room.

They weren't angry with us, but they said we scared the crap out of them.

For the rest of the week Harrison and I just hung out, watched a few movies, and baked a few things and we did my favorite pass time of all. Because I could never do magic it made me feel really sad so sometimes Harrison gave me a random stick from the garden and he would teach me the movements and the pronunciation of all kinds of spells and he always gave me demonstrations, since he had mastered wordless magic I found pronunciation the hardest thing to learn but he would write out how it sounded in his note book or get Aunty Andy to say it if she was around.

Apparently I did very well according to Harrison and Tonks (when she wasn't at school). Even though I would never be able to actually do any magic it's nice to know I would have been good at it. It really hurt inside knowing I was a Squibb, the name alone nearly broke my heart because it meant that I would never truly be a part of the world that people I loved so much were in.

And to see wizards take the magic they have for granted and not really understand what I would give just to be able to do the little things they do out of habit, like flick they're wands say a few words and a bombshell of a room would be spotless the next second, or the washing up would be squeaky clean, or be standing in one fireplace and a few seconds later be in a completely different part of the country in another fireplace.

A single tear rolled down my left cheek as my uncle and I manually blew balloons while Harrison and my aunt magically attached banners and streamers on the walls and across the doors.

This year had been Tonks' last year in Hogwarts, she had received her results and they seemed pretty damn good, only O's, E's and A's. And today she was coming home so Harrison, aunty Andy, uncle Teddy and I planned this party down to the T.

"Alrighty then, I should probably start heading to the train station, you gonna be ok with those balloons Syl?"

"Yeah I'll be ok uncle Teddy" his eyes squinted at me but then he smiled, scuffed my hair, kissed Aunty Andy, said his goodbye's and left. He never liked being called Teddy but since it was the first name I knew him as when I met him, it just felt weird calling him anything but Uncle Teddy.

For the next forty five minuets we continued getting everything just right, and then we heard the car pull up to the drive way and we all went silent then hurried to our positions and stayed quiet so we could hear our signal, although with Tonks it wasn't hard to hear her stumbling through a hallway.

Then I faintly heard Uncle Teddy say:

"Hey Dora, I'll get the luggage. I know what you could do, Sylvia made some chocolate chip, and raspberry and white chocolate cupcakes, I tried some earlier and they are the best she and Harrison have made yet. Go ahead and help yourself, I'll get this."

"Aww, thanks Daddy. I'll save you one, but if there as good as you describe then I cant promise anything." It's true, my legendary cupcakes make Tonks go into a eating frenzy. It's funny to watch but if you get in the way of her and them then she might bite your head off just to get past you.

It's good that Tonks isn't very graceful because other wise we wouldn't be able to hear her running, stumbling, tripping her way towards our hiding spot.

As soon as the door opened and Tonks came into view, we all belted "Wotcher Tonks!" I pressed the CD player's play button and the room irrupted with Tonks' favorite song: Alice Cooper- Hey Stoopid (which was quite ironic considering her grades), and Harrison and Aunty Andy shot firework-like-spells towards the high roof.

Tonks' smile somehow widened from her already wide smile, and she covered her mouth as she laughed into her palms in a pleasant shock. She ran to Aunty Andy and jumped into her already waiting arms, and they both seemed to squeeze the living day lights out of each other while both grinning like clowns.

She then turned to Harrison and gave him a small hug, I kinda felt a bit left out, I may be small but I'm not invisible. But then Tonks turned around quickly and ran straight for me and scooped me up in a spinning hug that nearly knocked over a cup of mixed berry tea that I prepared for her to have with the chocolate chip, raspberry and white chocolate cupcakes and the giant cake me and Harrison made earlier.

I was quite satisfied with the awesomely-amazing cake I helped make.

It was a giant two-layered cake, with the words _"well done!" _and a little figure of Tonks firing a spell upwards made of marzipan, various food colors, and icing for the tricky bits like her tie, multicolored wild short hair, the swirls of the spell going upwards, and Hogwarts crest on her robe. Well at least when I grow up I have the option of professional cake maker.

Tonks' eye was immediately drawn to the cake when she finally put the very dizzy me down, she said:

"That's a big cupcake" and the whole room erupted in laughter, including my Uncle who must have joined us while I was being spun around and my main focus was not to vomit on Tonks' pretty white dress.

I had a great time and so did everyone else, the music was good (especially my favorite song on the playlist: cherry pie by Warrant), the food was colorful and sweet, the drinks were buttery (and this was the first time having butter beer and it made everything seem so much more funnier), the laughter was genuine, and the dance moves were terrible but funny to watch. What more could you want from a party?

So it's safe to say everyone was going to have a good nights sleep, as I entered my room I took a good look at it and at my prized possessions.

On the left side of my bed in the middle of the room was a little billboard with pictures of me, Harrison, Tonks, Aunty Andy and Uncle Teddy. There were a few of a few of my birthdays here, some of day trips across the country and holidays abroad, there was one recently of me after I got my hair cut short with a sad face holding my beautiful long brown locks in my hands near to tears, and one of my favorites was a the only picture I had that moved, and that was of the trip to the beach in Spain.

In the picture you could see Harrison got a nice tan and he was on the left side if the frame, smiling and then sticking his tongue out. Tonks got very burned because I gave her cooking oil instead of tanning oil, but her face seemed fine because she only tanned her back, and she was on the left side of the picture with lime green hair to match her bikini, and she kept on switching from smiling to scrunching her face in pain, glaring playfully at me to sticking bunny fingers behind my head and then grinning menacingly at me. And the ten year old me was right in the middle of the 16 and the 20 year old. My long hair was pulled to the left while a pink tiger lily-like flower was on the right side of my face right behind my ear. And I was wearing a pink and purple striped swimming costume that wasn't really a swimming costume or a bikini; it was like a matching set of a string top and underwear, and in the photo I changed from giggling to sticking my tongue out when everyone else did. And we were all smiling while trying to keep our eyes open even though the sun was shining straight into them so we were all kind of squinting.

In the middle of my pink and purple covered room was my bed with a bright pink bed spread with lighter shades of pink tracing the outline of a tiger lily, and my light gray bunny was seated above a fluffy pink pillow.

Then possible my favorite possession in my room, was the two pink cupcakes from four years ago, kept fresh with a spell that Harrison cast on the Sealed glass case that meant that the molecular structure of the cupcakes are frozen and even the air partials are frozen to the way they were four years ago.

Harrison kept his too, in the same way in his guest room because that night when everyone but me was asleep I wrote on his too. I wrote, _"You're my best friend! Xxx"_ and _"Love you Harrison! Xxx"_ with three little hearts around it.

**A/N If you are reading this part, you are awesome and I love you!**

**Sorry about the long wait, but I went to Germany for a week and were I stayed had no internet access at all, so I was like: ffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuu- … you get the picture. :D**

**Unfortunately for you (or not, whatever) I am just about to start college tomorrow so as if I wasn't stressed enough (not really stressed at anything but that) it means that my mind will be else where and not focused on HP fanfiction as much ( and I barely was before when I had fuck all for to do for 8 or 9 weeks.) I swear to you that Something interesting will happen soon, I promise it's going to be in the next chapter … or the one after that, sorry I'm a such fucking ****procrastinator! Grr, I'm now angry at myself for habbits I have D:. So just wait a little while and the next chapter will be up ASAP!**

Love The Author Xxx


	4. Chapter 4 the mysterious letter

**CURSED GUARDIAN: chapter 4**

**A/N: ****I do not own harry potter although if I did then Fred Weasley, Dobby, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Sirius Black, Lily Evens, James Potter, Albus Dumbledore, ted Tonks, lavender Brown and Severus Snape would never die… Ever!**

After looking at three different schools with my aunty and uncle only one seemed to be able to handle me, the halls were cold, gray and bare. All the classrooms were neat and organized, when given the tour we were told how strict the school was on discipline. And since it was a privet school, students live on campus so that teachers could keep a very firm eye on them.

At first it seemed that the school was really not for me, and I was confident that another school would take me. But when I thought about it for a few minuets I realized that the muggle world doesn't need a mischievous girl in way over her head in most situations, fighting when she knows she cant win. The muggle world wants intelligent, disciplined, people, and the way I am now the only way they can get that from me is by being in a hell hole like this, "character building" some might say. So when in the car to go home, I with the up most confidence I told my aunt and uncle to sign me up. Their shocked faces were priceless.

"What?!" my aunt and uncle said to me in surprised unison.

"I said I want to go here, well I don't want to but I think it's the best way to prepare myself for muggle life, what better way to get ready for a sole crushing world than with a sole sucking school, plus I want to see _how_ good there disepine is here" knowing how my mind works my aunty saw right through my words.

" Only you would want to go to school for the sole purpose of getting kicked out." Laughed my uncle whose eyes kept trailing off the road until my aunt hit him on the back of the head.

"Sweetie, there are other school you can go to, ones less likely to bring back the cane illegally."

"Aunty, I know it looks bad but if I don't get disciplined than I might get into a lot of trouble one day with my pranks and I might pick a fight with the wrong person and go to jail because there dads a great lawyer or is a police officer or something like that."

"But honey, being protective of others is a great quality-"

"For wizards and witches maybe, but as far as I know in a muggle society the only person you should look out for is yourself, in business, with friends and in general situations in life. And if I'm going to succeed in life than I need more selfish qualities." I hated to say it but it killed me knowing that I would have been perfect for the wizarding world but too odd for the muggle world I was doomed to live in. a single tear rolled down my cheek as my aunty said:

"Ok Darling, you can go there, I'll get your enrollment papers sorted out." I thanked her quietly and stared out of my window for the rest of the journey home.

As we were nearing the house I saw an owl soar above the car and speed ahead of us with a letter attached to it's left claw, Looks like Tonks or Aunty Andy have mail.

When we got back, Tonks was jumping up and down on the driveway, waving an open letter in one hand and had an unopened letter in the other; she was doing some form of victory dance while grinning like an idiot.

By the time we got out of the car Tonks was doing a mc hammer shuffle, then she opened her now bright yellow eyes at me and ran towards me and tackled me and spun me around like a ragdoll all the while screaming in excitement:

"OMM, OMM, OMM OH MY MERLIN!"

"Bloody hell Tonks, what's gotten into you, I know I'm awesome but you couldn't have missed me that much" I said to make her calm down. When that didn't work i simply said:

"Now calm the fuck down and tell me what is up with you"

She then shoved the open letter in my face while she was jumping on the spot making it hard to read, so I snatched the letter from her and read that Tonks was now an auror. I grabbed her hands and started jumping around in a circle with her while giggling.

"Tonks that's great, but we both know you had the job in the bag. So really what's gotten into you?" I knew her so well that she grinned like an evil clown and said.

" For this news you need to sit down, because I know you will be blown away with this news." So she grabbed my by the forearm and dragged me through to the living room and pushed me down on the sofa and waited until her poor confused parents came through the door and she turned toward me with the evil clown smile again and said:

" Mum, Dad. You can stop looking for schools" and she handed me a letter that was addressed to me, and looked very familiar.

But it wasn't the envelope that seemed familiar.

It was the seal … the Hogwarts seal.

"There must be a mistake," I muttered to my self, turning it over to check that it was indeed a letter, and that it wouldn't turn into something as soon as I opened the seal.

"I looked up towards Tonks with teary eyes saying

"I swear Tonks, if this is a trick by you …" I couldn't even continue the sentence because I became so angry by the idea that my cousin, best friend and almost sister had brought my hopes so high that the fall would destroy nearly all of me.

"Trust me, I'm evil but not that evil. I would never do that to you."

"What is it?" asked uncle Teddy.

"It's a Hogwarts letter, for Sylvia." Everyone's eyes widened as their mouths did, even me, because it being said out loud made it seem more real to me. I looked down at my now shaking hand holding the letter with my chosen name written in a very swirly way on the front.

"Open it then!" yelped my aunty, now brought out of her haze to squeeze my poor Uncle's arm to death.

"I can't do it, Tonks?" I gave her the biggest and best puppy dog eyes I have ever given an individual.

"Sure, I'll read it." So she took the letter out of my frozen hand so it was free to join the other in pulling at my hair in antici … pation.

As to avoid tension build up Tonks ripped the envelope open quickly and snatched the letter from within, she paused for a few seconds and read though it quickly and her smile grew slowly until she looked up and yelled

"Your going to Hogwarts!" she grabbed me by the arms, pulled me up and engulfed me into a jumping hug while we both screamed, Then Aunty and Uncle joined in.

Then I said something that made everyone stop and think.

"But I thought I was a squibb?" Everyone's faces seemed to scrunch up in thought and a hint of confusion.

"Can we go and talk to Dumbledore? Please?"

" Sure Syl." Said Tonks because no one else would, so Tonks took my hand and walked into the fireplace, and after Tonks shouted something we were spinning round and round. We ended up in hogsmead, or at least that's where I thought we were, because I don't think that diagon ally has a castle in the background.

After Tonks talked to a man in a bright purple cloak we were lead to a carriage pulled by some weird looking horses, do they feed the animals here? They look like they're all bones.

"Wouldn't this be classed as animal abuse? I mean look at them, do they eat, ever?" I whispered to Tonks, hoping the creepy guy in the purple cloak wouldn't hear, but he did and he spun around with weird look on his face, a perfect mixture of confusion and surprise.

"You can see the thestrals? At such a young age." His face changed into one of sorrow and pity, but not for himself, but for me.

"Tonks what dose he mean?"

"The fact that you can see the thestrals means you have witnessed death at first hand."

I had hadn't I, I was so much smaller when it happened. My birth parents were demonstrating the unforgiveable curses on a muggle they picked up off the street, I tried to look away but my father held open my right eye as he held my jaw towards my mother and the muggle.

I can still remember to this day the look in the young mans eyes as all of his potential and life faded away, and his empty corpse was kicked around for fun my the monstrous things that bore me.

Within half an hour or so we were at the place that I and never been to but dreamt about since I was told about it. Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

Tonks lead the way through the long halls, and up a spiral staircase to a giant room filled with moving paintings, books, and other odd objects.

The old long-bearded man looked up from his desk with only a mildly surprised look on his face.

"Dear, Miss Tonks and Miss Sykes, what an unexpected but pleasant surprise."

"Good evening Professor Dumbledore, sorry we didn't call ahead."

"That's perfectly alright my dear, I encourage you to visit as much as you like. You look tense, what's on your mind dear Tonks? Oh and do sit, please"

So we did, the red plush armchairs were very comfy.

"Let's get right down to the point, Albus we are here because of this letter."

Tonks slid it over the table towards Dumbledore and spoke as he read.

"What we all would like to know is was this an accident or did the healer get it wrong when Sylvia was young?" Dumbledore continued to read the letter over and over again until he was satisfied with his answer.

"I'm sorry to say that I honestly don't know. Minerva and the sorting hat handle admission business. You two wait here while I go get them." So the old man left through his fireplace and arrived back a few minuets later. With an aged woman and a old wrinkled hat in her hands.

The old brown hat seemed to come to life and it's wrinkles seemed to form a face with the shadows they made. No matter how much Tonks and Harrison described it to me I never expected what it would be meeting the teachers and the magical hat, but as it turns out it's just as amazing as how I imagined.

"Ahh dear sweat Tonks of Huffelpuff, how has life treated you since you have left Hogwarts?" asked the hat in a slightly raspy voice.

"Great thanks, I'm here because of Sylvia's invitation to Hogwarts letter."

"Yes yes, me and professor McGonagall have been informed on young miss black- I mean Sykes situation."

"Well we would like to know why she received a letter even though she is a squibb?" the word in itself stabbed a knife through my heart, it was like an insult on a playground towards someone different looking, knowing I didn't want to be like this and that I don't have a choice in the matter. Squibb as my title, and Squibb as my displeasure.

"Ah yes, that. Well miss Tonks, that is a little bit complicated. You see even though miss Sykes is of a magical disposition she is still needed here. There is a important prophecy about her. The protector." It's voice when low on those last few words. Throughout the whole sentence a chill rolled up and down my spine when the last two words were said I saw Dumbledore and McGonagall tense up like snow had been put down the back of there shirts.

They both then looked at me in a very creepy way, staring with untold knowledge running through their heads.

"No, it can't be. She's _the_ protector? But she's so young!" squawked the oldest woman in the room.

"I feel there is much to be discussed here." announced Albus with a contemplating look, no sparkles could be seen in his eyes at the moment and that kinda scared me the most.

"So dose that mean that I have to come here?" I asked while in my mind I was nervous as to what any of them would say.

"Well we would advise that you do, if you are the protector."

"But I'm a squibb, that kind of ruins the point of going to a place that teaches magic, how is that going to work?"

"We will figure something out, don't fret over it we will get one of the teachers to accompany you when getting your things for school, he or she will know what to do."

"Also what do you keep on going on about, the protector?"

"It's a sort of legend confirmed by a prophecy that only Teachers are aloud to know, and are sworn never to tell anyone unless the time is right. And unfortunately the time has not come … yet" and there it was, the twinkle in his eyes that let me know that things were going to be alright.

Tonks and I only stayed a few minuets longer so that Tonks could talk the ears off of her former teacher and headmaster, and we left to go home just as it was starting to get dark.

Apparently I fell asleep on the thestrals ride back because I just woke up in my bed the next morning.

My eyes opened to see Harrison sleeping in the pink fluffy armchair in the corner of my room, his angelic face looking so peaceful. I simple can't have that now can I? So in a totally un-elegant way I stood on my bed and leaped onto his lap. It's safe to say that he woke up immediately and so his normal reaction to being woken like this was to see if it was me before attacking me with tickles. This went on for about 5 minuets before I threatened him by peeing on him if he continued. I went to the toilet and when I came back he already had his note book with the words "so, your going to Hogwarts?"

I smiled like an idiot while nodding, and he wrote something down and handed me the notebook with a sad looking face. "So you're leaving me? Only to see you at Christmas, and that's if you even come home."

I hadn't even considered that, I was too caught up on the fact that I –a squib- was going to Hogwarts and didn't even think about the fact that Hogwarts was ultimately a magical boarding school and I wouldn't see my family –Harrison counts as family- everyday.

I felt the sudden urge to cry, I hadn't gone a full week from my family, how could I stand nearly a whole year of it? Before I started to bawl my eyes out Harrison started scribbling in his notebook and handed it to me. "Don't cry, I wont allow you to cry or go to Hogwarts, at least not alone. I'll ask if I can be a second healer."

So a few hours later Harrison came back from Hogwarts with a prewrote message saying, "I got the job!" and later that day we had made a cake and everyone was in the living room dancing around while eating the cake, our weird way of celebrating.

Time passed fairly quickly, it was weeks until the teacher from Hogwarts came to escort me to diagon ally. Tonks and Harrison didn't have work to do so they agreed to come with me, well that was until they saw which teacher Dumbledore had assigned to the task.

The doorbell rang as I was getting dressed in a purple summer dress, blue hoodie and black leggings, and I was able to hear the conversation down stairs.

"Oh professor, it's … nice to see you."

"Miss Tonks, as multicolored as ever, it's … pleasant to see you too." The man's voice sounded funny, but cool in a way. It's the type of voice that you would expect to be perfect at story reading.

"So Dumbledore assigned you to accompany Sylvia to Diagon ally to make sure nothing goes wrong?"

"You say that as if it was a question, what other reason would I be here?

"Oh well yeah, there is that. Professor would you mind if … never mind." That coward! If Tonks and Harrison were so scared of this guy then how did they expect me to go off alone with him?

I slowly began to make my decent down the stairs, being cautious about making my presence known.

"Oh Syl, this is the teacher from Hogwarts that's going to take you to get stuff for school. Sir this is Sylvia, Sylvia this is Professor Snape, he's going to teach you potions." I held my hand out to the man and I was pretty happy but offended that he didn't return it. The signals he gave out were really negative; he just oozed out "_get the fuck away from me!_" vibes. I can now see why Tonks doesn't want to come with.

"Miss Black would you mind we make a departure soon, it's just I have stuff to be doing."

"Umm could you call me by my chosen name please? And yeah sure, I'm ready when you are"

"Wait, mum gave me money to give to you, be right back I think I put it in the kitchen." Tonks half ran away, and Harrison came in a second later. He was smiling until he saw Snape to my left, then a slightly shocked look slid down his face like he was scared by what he remembered of him, well if this was going to be his reaction whenever he saw Snape it seems that Harrison was in for a very awkward job.

Then Tonks came galumphing back nearly tripping over her own feet, she handed me the medium sized bag of coins and waved good by to me along with Harrison. The Professor and I went by floo, he seemed unhappy that he had to hold my hand to get there, but didn't say anything.

When we got there Snape nearly lost me because I walked ahead while I stood in awe of this place that was so cool! It's safe to say that Snape wasn't pleased with me, he grabbed the arm of my only brown robe and pulled me along fast enough that I had to half run just to keep up. First he led me to a clothes shop, which I couldn't read the sign of because Snape was dragging me by the robe too fast. The woman in there was friendly enough, but I couldn't say the same about the other students.

After about five minutes of being fitted the bell above the front door rang loudly, I peered around a stack of books to see a tall man with long smooth snow white hair, he gave of pompous, arrogant and egotistical vibes, and the little boy next to him was like a mini me, same vibes, and hair bit only shorter. After a few minuets of talking between the adults the tall man left leaving his son to get his robes fitted.

The boy was sat on the stool next to mine and in my head that would normally mean that I would try and converse with him but from the vibes I was getting I thought it best not to. That was until he started it.

"Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy. What's yours?" he said with his hand out towards me. The thought of ignoring him came to mind, but if he was going to Hogwarts too I thought I might as well make acquaintances now rather than enemies.

"Sylvia Rae Sykes." I said as I took his hand, he seemed to have a calculating look on his face.

"Hmm, never heard that surname before, are you a muggleborn?" he asked as if he was asking weather I was the devil himself.

"No I'm not, I am a pureblood and changed my name." kinda left out the bit where I'm not supposed to be here.

"Oh okay, you also have a odd first name for a boy." At that point I nearly bitchslaped him across the face, but I remembered that my newest hair cut wasn't helping.

"That's because I'm not, I'm a girl."

"Oh I'm sorry, it's just the hair-"

"No it's ok, a stupid Muggle put Chewing gum in my hair when I was in bloody muggle school." Normally I wouldn't insult muggle because they were muggles but in this case Dursley and that horrid school weren't giving their race credit.

"Yeah I know what you mean, form what I have heard muggles are disgusting excuses for human beings."

"Well I wouldn't agree with that, I'll agree that the majority of them are horrid, but some of them are okay." When I thought that I was thinking about my uncle Teddy and all of the kids I helped back in school.

"Oh, a muggle sympathizer."

"well not all of them, just the one that partly looks after me."

"Oh, well that makes sense."

The conversation wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be, but I was still grateful when the woman came back with my robes and said I could leave.

So I paid left and I met up with Snake who was waiting outside. He handed me all of the books I needed, it seems he had taken the liberty in doing the book shopping for me, which was unfortunate because I wanted to see if there were any more advanced books.

We continued shopping for another hour getting the basic lesson stuff, it should have taken less time but some family's stopped Snape and asked him things about the lessons. Then finally we arrived at the place I was nervous about going into.

The wand shop.

**A/N: ****dun, Dun, DUN! Hoped you enjoyed it, sorry for the wait I was halfway through it 3 weeks ago then I realized that if I didn't get my ass into gear then I would be kicked out of college, and even though I wish I could say that I prioritize fanfiction over an extended education, I have to say that I would saw off my own arm than have my mum nag at me to get a job, as if I didn't get enough of it at the moment. Lol any ways, SOMETHING SUPER-AWESOME IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT CHAPTER! **** because something doesn't go quite to plan at the wand shop because of Sylvia's unfortunate disposition.**


	5. Chapter 5 Destiny awaits

**CURSED GUARDIAN: chapter 5**

**A/N: ****I do not own harry potter although if I did then vampires would make more of a scene rather than just being mentioned once or twice**

"Now miss Black-"

"It's Sykes sir."

"Very well, miss Sykes as far as I know you are a squib and so normally no wand would work for you, however if you are the protector something unique in this shop should work."

"Why are you telling me this sir?"

"Because I just wanted to prepare you for disappointment, because if you aren't the protector than your not going to Hogwarts." Ouch, that stung.

"However if you are the protector than I pity you." Snape said before we walked into the want shop not waiting for me to ask why he would pity me.

The shop itself was dusty, and had the musty smell of wet willow, not nice. In the corners of the rooms slightly bigger than average spiders where crawling around and eating the less fortunate flies. Then out of no where an old man with weary eyes and wacky hair was hanging off of a ladder with wheals by an arm and leg. It seemed that he might fall off any minuet but thankfully he jumped off before the ladder could topple and catch him by surprise.

"Hello Severus, long time no see. Heard a few years back that you became a professor, I knew you would find a job that suited you. And who is this that you have with you? Let me guess … miss black?" that was spooky, how did he know?

"Yes, but its miss Sykes now."

"Alrighty then so are you here for your first wand dearie?"

"No actually" said Snape before I could answer.

"I have been told by Dumbledore that the sorting hat had predicted that young miss Bl- Sykes here is to be the Protector." Ollivander's face fell quickly and he looked at me with sorrow in his eyes.

"Oh you poor dear, I have always looked forward and dreaded this day ever since the prophecy was told to me." Okay that's just unfair, how come he knows what I'm supposed to be when I don't even know! And why would he dread this day? What wasn't everyone telling me?

"So Olivander, Dumbledore told me that in this case there is a special object she needs instead of a wand." Snape prompted and the old man seemed to jump to life and ran into a door at the back, about five minuets later Olivander came back with a small chest in his hands.

The chest itself looked to be made of mahogany with small intricate designs all around it, with what looked like a carving of a dragon in the middle of it. Weird.

"Miss Sykes, do you know who you are expected to be?" asked Olivander before Snape cut him of with a hiss.

"She is not to know until it's confirmed!"

"How cruel can you be Severus, at least she should know what she is getting into before we all but force her to risk her life for the sake of us!"

"But what if it turn out that she isn't the protector, she will know too much!"

"Well then we will obliviate her memory of the last few minuets, refund all of her latest purchases and send her off home to live a happy little muggle lifestyle and keep looking for the actual protector. No harm no foul!"

Snape didn't seem happy with the logic behind Olivander's argument but he couldn't deny that it was a good plan, so he agreed to tell her, but only the bare minimum.

"In this box there is an object that has been passed down my family for generations ever since we became wand makers, back when we began there was a legend of a squib in the future that would help a wizard by protecting him until he could fight for himself and save the wizarding and the muggle world from an evil dark lord. The legend was all but forgotten until one day about 100 years ago a prophecy was made that was telling about the legend. Because the protector was to be a squib the wand makers, wizards and witches with the greatest minds teamed up to make the object inside this case, so that the protector could for fill his or her destiny. No one knows what is in this box except the people who made it, and that is the only reason why I was looking forward to this day. The one thing you have to understand is that this is not a blessing, it may seem like that now but if you are the protector you will soon understand that this life with will have it's sorrows as well as it's good moments, sorrows even more so."

"Because I feel sorry for your situation, I'm going to give you two options." Snape's head snapped up to look at the old man in a mixture of confusion and a slight bit of anger.

"You can open this box and see if you are the unfortunate one, or-"

"There is no or! We need to know if she is the protector or not, if she is and we don't know it we will just be wasting time by looking something we had already found!"

"That may be true but she still has a choice!"

"She cannot!"

"Shut up both of you!" I yelled, a bit peeved off that they were talking about me like I wasn't there, but mainly because I already knew what I was going to do.

"As far as I can see if I walk away there is a possibility that both the wizarding and the muggle world are doomed, thank you Olivander to the option but how can I walk away when that is the possible outcome? I'll open it" the old man looked slightly woeful at me.

"You're a very brave little girl, as you wish." Olivander said as he nudged the box towards me.

I slowly lifted my right hand to open the box, and as I touched it, it started to shake slowly speeding up, making a tall stack of thin boxes fall over and eventually it looked like it was hopping from left to right and it opened and a _really_ bright light shone from it. I pulled my cloak up to my face so the light wouldn't blind me, out of the corner of my eye I could see that Snape did the same. Then the room started to get dimmer again, and so I turned around to see that in the box was the last thing I expected.

In the box on top of what looks like a rich purple silk was a white and black pair of gloves. That was weird. I stood closer to see that on the topside of each glove was a little symbol, I leaned in closer to se that on the white glove was the black half of the yin yang symbol, and on the black glove was the white half of the yin yang symbol. The gloves themselves seemed to be made of real leather, and I could see from this angle that the inside was lined with some kind of fur or fluff or something.

I reached out to pick them up and as soon as my hand touched them the air in the room seemed to make a small tornado like effect with everyone's hair (although I didn't really notice mine because it was so short) and stacks of paper and boxes began to fall and the bits of paper spun around the room in a whirlwind motion. I picked up the gloves and slipped them on, all the while the wind moved faster and until both gloves where on and then it stopped dead, and the only thing moving in the room was the paper slowly floating from side to side to the ground.

"Well that seems to be a good indication to the answer." Said Olivander in a slightly cheerful manner.

"Its not a definite though."

"Yes it bloody well is, of all the times I or anyone else has touched the box it has _never_ done that!" exclaimed Olivander

"Never the less I would like to see if anything happens when she waves her arms around, or something." I then had an idea; maybe my practice could have actually paid off.

"Olivander, do you have a random stick lying around?"

"Yes I do, why?"

"You'll see in a minuet." So Olivander went back into the back door and I could hear him rummaging around, I could also hear something fall down and Olivander make a noise of pain. He came back a few moments later rubbing his head with one hand, and had a stick in the other. He handed it to me as Snape asked "why do you have sticks in your storage cupboard?" I then proceed to look at him like an idiot.

"I don't know, maybe to make the actual wands perhaps? Bloody hell and you're meant to be teaching people." I said sarcastically, he than began to scowl at me, well he shouldn't have asked such a stupid now should he.

"Now shut up you too, I'm trying to make magic here." I loved how they actually listened. I tried to remember how Harrison taught me to do two different spells that I hoped I had practiced enough as I raised my arm up slowly. I focused on one piece of paper that had landed on the space between Snape and me. I breathed deeply before saying;

"Wing-_gar_-dium Levi-_o_-sa!" and the paper started to move where I pointed my stick, I breathed a sigh of relief and excitement. But of course Mr. grumpy pants over there had to ruin my mood by insulting my skill.

"Well done, you are now at a dunderhead level of skill in charms." Oh he was gonna get it; time to bring out the big wands.

"Oppugno!" I yelled at him and all the paper in the room came to life and swooshed around Snape paper cutting any bit of exposed flesh, he tried to cover his face in a miserable attempt at defense, and then I stopped the jinx and heard Olivander's gleeful chuckle over Snape's commands to stop it.

Once all of the pieces of paper had hit the ground Snape had come out of his protective stance and made Olivander stop laughing with just one glare. And his

"_I'm going to kill you very painfully_" stare moved slowly over to me and he said very coldly "We are not going to get along are we miss black?" and I replied with the happiest smile I could muster.

"Nope, we are not. Especially if you call me miss Black again." And I started laughing a little until he kinda growled, and then I just smiled goofily.

"So how much for the gloves Mr. Olivander?"

"Well those are priceless, but your destiny so you can have them for free. However the unmade wand isn't. Would you like a better-looking wand? Possibly with something carved into it?"

"Okay, could I have any type of wood except willow, because is smells bad if it get's wet, and if possible could I have a dragon or a tiger lily flower engraved in to it?"

"You are in luck miss Sykes, I have a batch of wands that I have yet to put any core into yet, and one of them I engraved a dragon on yesterday on impulse … hmm, Also if you wait about five minuets I can quickly engrave some Tiger lilies on it if you wish?"

"That sounds perfect thanks." And so once again the aged man disappeared into the back room.

"Why are you buying a core-less wand? You don't need it, you could just use any old stick."

"First off I want to repay him in some way, and also I want something to pretend to shoot magic out of, not just any old stick, but _my_ old stick." I explained just before Olivander came back proudly holding a box.

Olivander was defiantly a craftsman; it looked beautiful with the dragon and the flowers intertwining.

"This is 11 inches, walnut wood, firm and core less, and normally the actual expense is in the core so I guess that it would be about … 5 galleons, 3 sickles, and 11 Knuts."

I reached in my small bag and grabbed 6 galleons.

"Call it 6 galleons, thanks for helping me Mr. Olivander." I shook his hand, grabbed my wand with my gloves and left with Snape on my tail, and I went straight towards the shop called Magical Menagerie where the walls were lined with cages upon cages of animals.

After twenty minuets of looking and five minuets of arguing I decide on a little baby hedgehog called Spike, the argument with Snape was about how apparently stupid the name choice was, originally it was going to be porky because he wasn't exactly the thinnest little hedgehog, but then Snape had to burst my bubble by saying that it was idiotic to call a hedgehog by a porcupine's nick name. The conversation ended when he said that you can't call a hedgehog Spike, and my reply to that was "_Watch me!_"

So all in all the day was awesome, I'm guarantied to go to Hogwarts, I already had a teacher who despised me and I hadn't even started the school year yet.

**A/N:**** phew, that took a while, not the actual posting, but I was so determined to write it quickly and post it ASAP! YAY I did it! **** Hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Much love the author Xxx**


End file.
